


a pumpkin patch filled with spice

by brckendreams



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pumpkin patch au, Road Trips, becca is alive in this, domestic shoni, martha and toni friendship, roadtripping, shelby and becca friendship, shoni au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brckendreams/pseuds/brckendreams
Summary: pumpkin patch meet au for shoni bc you all deserve fluff :)-k
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	a pumpkin patch filled with spice

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this little fluffy fic I wrote!! :)

Texas was hot, like way too hot for Toni. She was used to the cold that Minnesota brought, also allowing the brunette to always wear that brown bomber jacket that her mom gave her all those years ago. However, on Toni's road trip with Martha, the two somehow ended up in Texas. And, let me tell you, Toni despised the scolding weather, which also made it too hot for her to get to wear her light brown bomber jacket. Even when Toni thought the weather in Texas was going to be cooler seeing as it was fall now. But, Texas weather was still the same and Toni hated it. 

But, the girl wasn't going to visibly acknowledge her painful uncomfortableness seeing as she didn't want Martha to think Toni didn't like road tripping with her best friend. So, the girl silently suffered the heat of the lone star state as the two continued to drive through Texas. The reason the two wanted to take a road trip wasn't to go anywhere specific, but just to get out of Minnesota for a little bit for both of the girls' sakes. Martha's mom even allowed it as long as the two girls always stuck by each other's sides. Martha and Toni knew that wasn't going to be a problem at all because they would always be by each other's side. 

So, the two just rode through each state, somehow getting all the way to Texas.

As the two found out they were in Austin, Texas, they both thought it might be a good idea to stop their little road trip here and go back to Minnesota. It was a few days away from Thanksgiving and both Martha and Toni wanted to get home in time to devour Mrs. Blackburn's amazing cooking. However, the two had driven by a small pumpkin patch where people could pick some pumpkins for the season. 

As Martha slowed the car down to get a better look at the pumpkins and the pumpkin patch, Toni looked at her best friend with an unamused pout. Toni could practically feel as well as see the excitement radiating off of the Blackburn as her eyes lit up at the pumpkins. 

Toni groaned and slouched even further into the passenger seat, "Martha I swear to God if we stop this car to pick some pumpkins and then miss your mom's cooking, I won't hesitate in finding a way to get back at you for doing so." 

Martha's eyes shifted from the pumpkins to roll her eyes before settling them on the slightly annoyed Shalifoe. Martha smiled, "Toni, this is the only time we can actually go pumpkin picking and my mom would love if we got her a pumpkin from Texas." 

Toni rolled her own eyes as Martha just kept smiling at her. Toni questioned what would happen if they really did get a pumpkin, "are you sure that pumpkin isn't just gonna die before we even get back because I'm pretty sure it would just melt in the car because of this horrid weather." 

At that, Martha gently whacked Toni's shoulder causing Toni to shift away in the chair, letting out a dramatic "ow" at Martha's actions. "Rude, that hurt," Toni quipped out at Martha. 

Martha smirked, "stop being a baby Toni, we are getting a pumpkin. Specifically for my mom." That was the end before Martha drove towards the pumpkin patch and found a spot to park in. 

Toni sighed, "as long as it's for your mom. And as long as I'm allowed to get thirds." 

"When don't you get thirds when she cooks?" Martha bit back causing the two to laugh at her words.

Martha quickly found a spot to park in before the two got out of the car to go and pick out the perfect pumpkin for Martha's mom. You could clearly see that Martha was very excited to find a (or some) pumpkins to bring home while Toni looked like she was a dog on a leash being dragged towards the pumpkin patch unwillingly by Martha. As the two finally got to the pumpkin patch, they both stopped as they scanned through the entire pumpkin patch to find that pumpkin. 

Martha then grabbed Toni's hand and dragged the girl even further into the pumpkin patch to get an even closer look at the pumpkins that were further away. As Toni tried to keep up with her best friend, she couldn't help but sigh out at why the two were even here. Toni was clearly contemplating her life choices right there and then but she wasn't going to complain because deep (and I mean deep) down Toni did want to find the right pumpkin for Mrs. B. 

Once Martha stopped and let go of Toni, the girl was squealing as she found the perfect pumpkin for her mom and when Toni got a good look at it, she also liked the pumpkin. Martha swiftly turned to Toni, "ok, this one is most definitely the one. So, Toni I need you to stay here while I get someone to cut it for us and then pay for it." 

"Why can't we just rip the damn thing out? And why do you have to pay for pumpkins? This makes no sense," Toni commented on the matter (mostly because she did not want to stand here and guard a pumpkin). 

Martha sighed at Toni's comments, "because we don't want to be rude and look like pumpkin thieves and get in trouble for stealing a pumpkin. These wonderful people grew pumpkins so we could pick some for ourselves and family members for the season." 

Toni just lifted her hands in surrender, giving Martha the signal that Toni will guard the pumpkin so Martha could go find someone to pay for the pumpkin and of course pick the beautiful thing to take home with them (she totally wasn't thinking of getting more though).

As Toni watched Martha leave her alone to watch over the pumpkin, Toni was still debating on why they were actually buying a pumpkin. But, the more Toni was alone with that damn pumpkin, she started to think maybe it wasn't that bad. The pumpkin was for Mrs. Blackburn and Toni knew by giving her a pumpkin, that she would most definitely appreciate it a lot. Not only that but Toni always wanted to keep Martha smiling and this has been the biggest enjoyment Martha has had in a while. 

So, in conclusion, Toni didn't mind getting this pumpkin at all. She was rather glad that the two of them got to get out of the car and explore Texas, even if it was just for a pumpkin. Toni knew which pumpkin that they were looking to get but the girl was starting to get a little distracted by quite literally anything the more she waited for Martha to return for the pumpkin. ‘What in the world was Martha doing?’ was what repeatedly went through Toni's head the more she waited. 

Toni just didn't know that Martha hadn't found anyone to help them because she too got distracted by all the pumpkins she saw. She just thought they were all too beautiful to not take home with her. 

But, at Toni's end, the girl was starting to get distracted and that caused Toni to wander a little away from the pumpkin (but dw she still knew which pumpkin was theirs). As she wandered, she didn't see that someone else was eyeing her and Martha's pumpkin for themselves and once Toni went to check on the pumpkin, she saw that a blonde had picked up the pumpkin and basically cut it out themselves to take home. Toni narrowed her eyes at the girl for touching her pumpkin and even thinking of taking the pumpkin. Toni knew it would completely wreck Martha (not really because Martha was currently already being distracted by more pumpkins) but Toni was also getting slightly attached to the pumpkin herself. 

So, Toni did not at all hesitate in stopping the girl from taking the pumpkin for herself. "Hey! pumpkin thief!" Toni basically yelled towards the blonde with her pumpkin.

Somehow at Toni's words, the said blonde turned around with furrowed eyebrows as she saw the small and angry looking brunette approaching her quickly. Toni had to admit the blonde with green eyes was very pretty and Toni would clearly gay panic over her if she wasn't so wound up that the girl was stealing the pumpkin she was guarding. 

"I'm sorry, did you just call me a 'pumpkin thief'?" Shelby asked the brunette in front of her. 

Toni pointed a finger up at the blonde holding the pumpkin, "yeah because the pumpkin your holding is mine." 

Shelby was still confused because the brunette was not near the pumpkin she just picked, having looked the brunette over quietly thinking she was cute. Not that Shelby was going to admit it, especially when the said brunette was currently accusing her of stealing the pumpkin. 

"You were nowhere near this pumpkin and I clearly don't see your name on it," Shelby bit back. 

Making it even worse for Toni, Shelby decided to turn the pumpkin around to look for a name but finding none. That just made Toni a little angrier but no one was intimidated by the small brunette in the pumpkin patch. 

"It is my pumpkin because I found it first," Toni continued to argue with the blonde in front of her over the supposed pumpkin she totally didn't care about. 

Shelby just rolled her eyes, "oh really? Prove it." 

Toni smirked remembering she had Martha to back her up. for this. "I can prove it because I have a witness," Toni said proudly, however, Shelby didn't budge at all. 

Shelby shrugged as she looked around the pumpkin patch, "ok, then where are they?" 

Toni slightly froze, wishing Martha was standing right next to her to provide that evidence Toni needed right now. 

Toni scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, losing the confidence she just had, "she's here somewhere, and I do have a witness, I swear. That is my pumpkin because I found it first. Well, not me, but still."

Shelby again rolled her eyes, "you don't have a witness so it isn't your pumpkin." 

Toni was annoyed to say the least at the girl and Toni was just not having it, neither of them were. "Why can't you just find another pumpkin?" Toni asked, a hint of anger showing in her tone. 

Shelby shrugged, not fazed by the brunette's angry tone, "because, one, I found it first and, second, aren't there other pumpkins for you to find?" 

At Shelby's quip, Toni was again pissed off, "because that's my damn pumpkin! Do you even have a witness for seeing the pumpkin first??" 

Toni was just getting more annoyed and she was wishing Martha was here to back her up (but Martha was still being entranced by other pumpkins) and Toni was clearly regretting allowing Martha to stop and pick pumpkins. 

Shelby smiled at the frustration in the brunette's features, "again, it isn't and I don't need a witness when I'm the one with the pumpkin in her hands." 

Toni's mouth fell agape as Shelby just smirked at Toni's actions, knowing she was riling up the girl. Before Toni was about to pounce on the blonde in front of her, Martha suddenly appeared with a brunette with curly hair standing next to her, the two just laughing at something one of them said before they both acknowledged the two people arguing in front of them. 

At the sight of both of their best friends, Shelby and Toni stopped arguing and plastered smiles on their faces to either not alarm their best friend or because one of them finally saw their evidence right in front of them. 

Toni turned back towards the blonde she was standing in front of with a wide smirk as she waved a hand towards Martha, "this is my witness to that pumpkin being ours." 

At the mention of her name, Martha furrowed her eyebrows at Toni, the Shalifoe pointing at the pumpkin resting in Shelby's arms. Martha brushed it off, "Toni why are you so invested in a pumpkin? I thought you didn't want to be here?" 

Toni gasped at Martha's betrayal in front of the enemy."But, but, that's our pumpkin, Martha. You practically leaped at the sight of the pumpkin," Toni said in betrayal and defeat. 

Martha just shrugged, "it's not our pumpkin Toni, besides, there are thousands of pumpkins here. They're all so beautiful." 

At her own words, Martha beamed at the mere thought of all the pumpkins she saw before bumping into her newfound friend Becca. Speaking of, Shelby smiled at Martha before sending a smirk to Becca, causing Becca to just roll her eyes playfully at Shelby's childness. Martha took Toni's arm in her hands before pulling the girl to her side before introducing Toni to Becca. 

"Toni, this is Becca and Becca this is Toni, my best friend," Martha beamed, causing Becca's smile to widen. 

Becca bumped her elbow into Shelby as Shelby stared a little too long at Toni. Shelby thought Toni was cute and now she was very grateful that she knew the name of the girl she was just "arguing" with. Even though Shelby was just playing with the girl, knowing she would give her the pumpkin eventually. 

"Well Martha, Toni, I'm Becca and this is my best friend Shelby. She's harmless, I swear," Becca introduced herself and Shelby to the Minnesota natives. 

Toni thought about the name Shelby, seeing as it fit the cute girl. Martha and Becca looked between the two, having seen and still are seeing the tension between the two that were just arguing over a pumpkin. 

Martha smiled before tugging Toni away, "it was nice to meet you both, but we have to go and find a pumpkin before we head back home." 

At Martha's words, Shelby stepped forwards, handing the pumpkin back to Toni, "here, a peace offering from us Texans to you. I'm sorry, I was just messing with you over the whole thing. I can get pumpkins anywhere here, but you can't." 

Toni swallowed, suddenly not knowing what to say as she just took the pumpkin unknowingly, staring at the blonde. "Thanks," was all Toni could say before she kind of ran away with Martha slightly giggling behind her.

The two best friends were able to pay for the pumpkin and get back to the car to finally start their trip back home to Minnesota. As the two got in the car, Toni was silent as she just held on the pumpkin now like her life depended on it. Martha just smirked as she drove until Toni finally said something. 

"Thanks?? Who the fuck says thanks. I--" Toni was stunned by her own stupidity that she couldn't form any words and decided to just run away from the blonde. 

Toni slouched in the passenger seat and practically facepalmed. Even Martha could hear the loud slap to the face as Toni covered her face because of how stupid she sounded towards Shelby. 

But, Martha couldn't help but smile widely at Toni, "if you want...." 

Toni looked up at Martha's words, now seeing the girl's smirk as Martha looked between the road and Toni smugly, "what??" 

Toni was confused as hell but her eyes widened at Martha's next words. "I do have Becca's number and I could always ask her for Shelby's number on your behalf," Martha told her, causing Toni to suddenly sit up at her words. 

Martha now had Toni's full attention causing Martha to laugh. "You can do that??" Toni questioned. 

"of course I can."

While the Minnesota natives were heading back to Minnesota, Becca and Shelby were walking home with a pumpkin of their own. Shelby was just in her own world while Becca just smirked at the smitten girl. 

"You like her," Becca confronted Shelby, making the girl finally shake herself out of her thoughts. 

Shelby looked at Becca flabbergasted, "no I don't." 

Becca hummed to herself knowing that was a lie, "yeah, you totally weren't checking her out once you saw her. It is way too obvious you like her, Shelb." 

Shelby just rolled her eyes at her best friend, unable to defend herself to someone who probably knew her more than she knew herself. 

At Shelby's silence, Becca had the same thought Martha had with Toni, "I could always get Toni's number from Martha, if you want." 

Shelby stopped the two, a look that spoke the words wait you can because i really want it beamed on Shelby's face. Becca shrugged, a smirk still on her face, before again walking back to their neighborhood. Shelby looked towards Becca, still standing in the same spot, before catching up with the brunette. 

"Hey! Can you?" 

And that pumpkin patch happened to start a new journey for both the Texas native and the Minnesota native, with a little help from their best friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I hope you all enjoyed this fic!! Any feedback is much appreciated and thank you for reading. Stay safe everyone!


End file.
